May I Have This Dance
by Lieutenant Caine
Summary: One should never dance alone...
1. Chapter 1

**May I Have This Dance**

It was 4:00 on a Friday afternoon and Calleigh felt a thrill of childlike expectation rush through her. At once every month she always treated herself to an evening out, just herself. Oh there had been times she had taken Natalia or Eric, and once even Frank had ventured to go to her favorite club with her. Club Expression would never be the same after that evening. Calleigh had to laugh at that memory. But tonight she wanted to be alone, tied down by nothing but her own whims and fancies. She was so eager for the evening that she had taken the precaution of laying out her evening clothes on the bed before she left for work, so she wouldn't have to waste time deciding what to wear. Solid black from head to toe. Horatio would have approved. Again she laughed at her own thoughts. She had almost asked him to join her for the evening, but wasn't sure how her Lieutenant would have taken such an invitation.

By 6:30, Calleigh was showered and dressed in the outfit she had set out for herself. Snug, black jeans graced her legs and showed off her perfectly toned backside. Black leather stiletto boots gave her a dangerous, sexy look. A black, deep-necked, sleeveless blouse clung to her in all the right places. Her hair was swept up in a pretty French twist and secured with two black onyx hair sticks. A few stray tendrils of flowing gold trailed down her neck. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror and wondered briefly what exactly the redheaded Lieutenant would have thought of her in her current attire.

When she walked in the door of Club Expression, Thomas the head bouncer, greeted her with a smile. His hazel eyes traveled appreciatively over her attractive form and Calleigh let a very feminine blush grace her cheeks.

"You look awesome tonight, Cal."

"Thanks, Thomas. Girl's night out by myself." Her smile would have lit up Miami-Dade County and beyond.

She told him because she knew he would watch out for her. He had found out several months before that she was from Louisiana, not 50 miles from the town he'd grown up in, and had become an unofficial, personal bodyguard for Calleigh when she came to the club alone. Seldom had she ever had to ask for even his hulking presence, much less his help, but there had been at least once that she was very grateful to have a friend in the building.

Calleigh threaded a path through the milling bodies toward the bar where she sought out her friend Catherine and spoke over the din.

"Hey, Cat. TGIF! Can you lock up my purse for me, love?"

"You got it, honey," answered the gorgeous brunette behind the bar. "You want your usual tonight?" she asked, reaching for the tequila.

"No, not tonight, Cat. I just came to dance." Her eyes were sparkling with anticipation.

"Oh, boy. I'd better call the fire department right now. Calleigh, baby you are gonna cause some serious spot fires dancing in that outfit." Catherine teased her with a grin.

"Oh hush your mouth." Calleigh retorted with a laugh. "Later, Cat," she called back over her shoulder as she made her way to the dance floor.

A new song began and Calleigh purred her delight. The throbbing bass settled into her senses and for a moment, Calleigh simply closed her eyes and let the music wash over her. It warmed her blood like a straight shot of whiskey, tingling through her veins with a delicious heat. Opening her eyes, she began to dance with abandon. Her movements were lithe, graceful and yet powerful as well. Even perched in her dangerously thin stiletto heels, she never lost a step, never lost her rhythm. Her body dipped and swayed and flowed with the music, almost seeming to be one with it. More than one pair of eyes turned her way to watch as the blonde bombshell slipped the restraints that usually held her in check and simply cut loose.

One pair of cobalt blue eyes watched with special interest. The man was seated at the corner table which gave him a perfect vantage point to watch the dance floor. At the moment his eyes were focused like a laser on the very attractive form of Calleigh Duquesne. Her uninhibited dancing was totally enchanting to him. She was carefree, open, laughing and more than a little wild.

Calleigh danced freely, unaware of the intense observation of one particular male patron at the corner table. She was so caught up in the captivating spell of just letting her body move in time to the music that her usually sharp CSI instincts were lulled into passivity. From her far away place, she heard the beat of the music change to a slow, romantic ballad and Calleigh's body followed suit, subtly shifting from an almost wanton tease to a slow gentle swaying. All this time her eyes were closed, her concentration fixed on the music and its effect on her body. Each note seemed to move her as though she were the instrument in the hands of the musician.

The man at the corner table watched, mesmerized as the slow transformation came over Calleigh. Her movements become more subtle, more sensual and seductive, and he realized after studying her for some moments that she was dancing with an imaginary partner. A warmth he'd not felt in ages stole through him at that thought, and he gulped down the last of his drink, setting his glass back on the table with a solid thud. For several long seconds more he observed her, torn between his desire to merely indulge himself privately in watching her, and his sudden impulse to join her. The thought of her sweet body moving against his set his blood on fire with longing, and his body made the decision for him. He left the table and started toward the dance floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Thomas, who had been watching Calleigh as well, was instantly aware when the tall, redheaded man left his table and slowly made his way out onto the dance floor. Hazel eyes watched curiously as the man slid into position behind Calleigh and gently placed his hands at her waist.

XXXXX

Calleigh's eyes flew open with surprise when she felt the presence of someone behind her and then felt warm hands settle at her waist.

"Don't stop dancing and don't turn around," she heard a voice whisper.

Calleigh's CSI training kicked in, but she was unable to identify the voice just from the whispered words. The man's touch was light and non-threatening; in fact Calleigh could have easily moved away from him but something held her in place. Somehow she instinctively knew that she was in no danger from this man, so she simply altered her steps a fraction to match the movements of her unexpected partner. She could tell he was taller than she was by several inches and could tell by the firm but gentle pressure of his hands guiding her steps that he was a good dancer. There was something thrilling and definitely romantic about the mysterious way he'd joined her just as she was imagining being swept off her feet by a tall, handsome man. Calleigh closed her eyes and let herself settle into a sense of contentment as she relaxed into his sure leading. _I could get used to this_ she thought, and unknowingly let a small murmur of pleasure slip from her throat. A low chuckle came from her partner and she felt him step closer to her, bringing their bodies into warm contact with each other.

"Are you enjoying this as much as I am, Sweetheart?" The voice came from just behind her ear, warm breath sliding over her skin in a soft caress. Calleigh gasped as her brain identified the owner of that voice in a millisecond. _Horatio! _

Instantly every nerve in her body flared to life. Pleasure sang through her veins along with the music as he slid his arms more firmly around her and drew her snuggly against him, molding her to the muscled length of his body as they continued dancing. Calleigh melted into his embrace, her soft curves fitting perfectly with the taut, lean planes of his.

"I've been watching you all night, Calleigh," he whispered in her ear, all the while placing tiny gentle kisses along her neck. "You are so beautiful, so carefree when you dance." His mouth nuzzled the juncture of her neck and shoulder, and she shivered with pleasure.

Calleigh's head fell back onto his shoulder and she moaned quietly as he continued to kiss his way across the soft skin of her throat. Turning her head slightly, she intercepted his mouth with hers and felt the tremor that ran through his body when she kissed him lightly. The kiss threatened to go deeper quickly, but Horatio was keenly aware of the very public nature of their surroundings, so he reluctantly broke the kiss and turned her around in his arms.

"Calleigh, Sweetheart." His voice had dropped an octave lower than its normal husky timbre and it sent excitement dancing along Calleigh's senses. "I think it's time we leave and find somewhere a little more private for this dance, okay?" The look in his eyes sent molten desire surging through her and she could only nod her head in silent agreement.

XXXXX

Catherine's eyes were dancing merrily when Calleigh and Horatio stopped by the bar to pick up Calleigh's purse.

"Cal, you are one lucky lady. I've been watching him all night, and he hasn't taken his eyes off you for a second. There've been several who tried to get his attention, but he had eyes only for you, baby." Catherine grinned and then asked sotto voce, "Your place or his?"

"Cat!" came Calleigh's shocked response.

"Now, Cal. I watched you two dancing. Couldn't have put a piece of paper between you two out there. Whew! I almost did call the fire department, girl. Now mind you, I don't mean you were doing the sleazy stuff, just the sweet, burn it up seduction kind of thing. Mercy me. Made me wanna find my own handsome man and dance too."

Horatio looked slightly amused at the direction the conversation was going, but did nothing to stop Catherine's assumptions.

"Catherine…" Calleigh was beyond words at this point, stunned into embarrassed silence by her friend's blunt assessment of the evening's events. Her eyes sought Horatio's and found him smiling at her. Her heart did a Texas two-step when he wrapped one arm possessively around her waist and steered her away from the bar.

"If you'll excuse us," Horatio winked at Catherine as the left. Calleigh heard Catherine's appreciative "Mmm Hmm," and ducked her head to hide the pink blush that spread across her face.

Out in the parking lot, Horatio walked Calleigh to her Jeep, but instead of opening the door for her, he slowly backed her against the side of the vehicle, placing one hand on either side of her head, tenderly trapping her between his warm body and the warm metal of the door. Calleigh was powerless to stop her gaze from zeroing in on his lips. Unconsciously she ran her tongue across her own lips to wet them and Horatio bent his head toward her, stopping when he was a mere breath away from the kiss Calleigh wanted with her entire being.

"Your friend posed an interesting question, Sweetheart," he whispered. "Where **are** we going?" His lips brushed hers with each word he spoke, yet he didn't claim them as Calleigh so desperately wanted. She moaned in frustration at his deliberate sensual teasing. Barely able to think straight, she could only manage one breathless sentence.

"Take me home with you."

"I think that can be arranged," he murmured just before his lips eased onto hers.

The soft cloak of semi-darkness shielded them from the prying eyes of passers by, and Horatio let the kiss take its own course. Soft sighs and gasps of pleasure broke the quiet of the night as Horatio deepened the embrace, pulling Calleigh away from the side of the Jeep to hold her closer to him. His hands settled at her waist, encouraging the small urgent moves she was making against him. Calleigh sighed in pleasure when his hand slipped beneath the hem of her blouse to stroke across the bare skin of her stomach and brush teasingly, lightly upwards across the soft swell of her breast.

Only the flash of headlights from a car pulling into the parking lot stopped the kiss from spinning any further out of control than it already was. Cursing softly in frustration, Horatio pulled away from Calleigh and nuzzled her forehead with his.

"Calleigh, Calleigh…" he groaned.

He was tempted to throw common sense to the four winds, pull her into the back of the Hummer and make love to her on the spot. Only his certain knowledge that they could too easily be seen stopped him from acting on that temptation.

"Come on, Sweetheart," he said. "Let's go before I make love to you against the side of your Jeep." The look in his eyes told her that he was deadly serious, and she gulped in a breath of air.

Quickly, he led her to the Hummer, helped her in and placed a heart-stopping kiss on her lips before he climbed into the driver's seat and sent the SUV charging into the traffic toward home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When the Hummer finally pulled into Horatio's driveway, Calleigh found herself tingling with anticipation. The fleeting kiss on the dance floor and the heated embrace out by her Jeep had fired her senses with longing, and the thought of finally having the privacy to act on that longing sent desire careening through her veins.

Horatio came around to her side of the Hummer and opened her door, but instead of simply stepping back and helping her out, he stayed close to the vehicle, so that when she slid from the passenger seat she ended up flush against his body. Quicksilver heat flashed through her and she arched more closely against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She heard his sharp intake of breath and then his mouth claimed hers. The kiss was deep, possessive and more than a little rough from sheer frustration at having been denied for the entire evening. Finally Horatio broke the kiss and swung her up into his arms. He kicked the Hummer door shut and carried Calleigh to the front door. Gently he set her on her feet long enough to fish the keys from his pants pocket and unlocked the door.

Once inside, patience and restraint died a quick death. No sooner had he closed and locked the door behind them than he pulled her into his arms and kissed her senseless. Calleigh moaned softly as he probed apart her lips to stroke his tongue in deeply. The flavor of his drink was still on his tongue and Calleigh greedily took in as much of him as she could, savoring both the taste of whiskey and Horatio's own unique, intoxicating taste. Finally two sets of lungs begged for oxygen and Horatio dragged his lips from hers. His mouth skimmed along her jaw line then stopped to nuzzle the pleasure point he found almost by instinct. Calleigh gave a little shudder of pleasure and let her head fall backward to give him better access to her neck. He settled his lips against the racing pulse just below her ear, and trailed moist, open-mouthed kisses down her neck. His warm breath acted like a second caress against her skin, skin that was already flushed with deep arousal.

"Calleigh, this is what I wanted to do out on the dance floor." Horatio's voice was husky with longing and need.

Slowly he turned her in his arms so they were once again in the same position they'd shared while dancing. His hands molded her to him, urging her to move against his body in a sultry, passionate dance. Calleigh could feel the heat and pressure of his arousal against the small of her back and it sent an answering ache through the lower half of her body. She couldn't help but move.

Horatio's hands slid smoothly across her waist, and then slowly began to undo the buttons on her blouse. With each button that surrendered to his fingers, Horatio placed a soft kiss on Calleigh's neck and whispered against her skin, "I wanted to touch you like this…"

His hands moved upward to cup and stroke her breasts and Calleigh went weak at the knees and would have fallen had she not been so firmly supported by his body. Horatio continued with his seduction as Calleigh swayed in his arms, weak with need and trembling with desire.

"I wanted to her your soft moans of pleasure." Horatio's voice caressed her. As he spoke, one hand moved lower toward her jeans and smoothly unsnapped the waistband. His fingers slid beneath the material and teased her, stopping just short of caressing her where she wanted him to the most. Calleigh moaned in frustration, provoking a gentle laugh from Horatio. The sound vibrated through Calleigh's body and she desperately arched toward his hand, seeking the touch he withheld from her.

"That's it, Sweetheart, dance for me. Let me feel your body move against mine," he encouraged her.

Calleigh was lost to everything but his touch and his voice.

Horatio continued his sensual torture until neither of them could stand it any longer and then he tenderly lifted her into his arms. His eyes skimmed over her with a possessive glint as he made his way down the hall to his bedroom. When he reached the bed he set her on her feet and slowly finished undressing her, his touch soft, gentle and oh so deeply arousing. Calleigh's fingers trembled as she undid the buttons of his shirt, and he gently closed his hand over her to help her finish the task. Finally the last barrier between them was shed. He helped her onto the bed and then followed her down. Stretching himself above her, he braced his weight on his forearms and looked down into her passion glazed eyes.

"Calleigh…may I have this dance?" he asked in a husky whisper.

"Yes, oh yes, Horatio. Dance with me.," she begged him, desperate to feel him deep inside her.

Softly he kissed her and then tenderly and slowly stroked into her. For a long moment, neither of them moved, both overwhelmed by the sensation of being surrounded and filled by the other. Then as though moving in time to music only the two of them could hear, Horatio began to thrust into her, moving smoothly, deeply. Calleigh gasped as each stroke sent pleasure jolting through her body. Quickly she picked up his rhythm and thrust her hips against him, matching him stroke for stroke. Skin slid against skin and two warm bodies performed a dance as ageless as time itself; man and woman moving together in perfect time.

When Horatio felt the first tiny spasms of pleasure building in Calleigh's body, he increased his tempo and whispered softly in her ear, "Dance for me, Sweetheart."

He listened as she began to make tiny incoherent cries with each stroke he made into her, felt her movements lose their grace just as she caught her breath in a gasp. His name spilled from her lips and her body trembled and went taut beneath him, her climax washing through her and into him. The feeling of her body wracked with such intense pleasure sent him tumbling into his own release, and he whispered her name over and over. "Calleigh…Calleigh…"

Passion ebbed and cooled, leaving them exhausted and satisfied. Carefully, Horatio moved off her to lie beside her and then cuddled her close to him, her back against his chest. Calleigh snuggled into his embrace, content to bask in the heavenly feel of his arms around her.

"Horatio?" she said softly after some minutes.

"Hmm?" he mumbled as he placed feather light kisses along her bare shoulder.

"How long were you watching me before you joined me on the dance floor?"

"Long enough to know that I wanted that imaginary partner you were dancing with to be me," he answered her with a chuckle. "You were such a breathtaking sight out there, Calleigh, dancing like no one was watching."

"Well, I'm glad someone was…" she whispered, turning in his arms to reach for a kiss. "I'm glad you were watching, Handsome. I'm so glad this dance didn't end alone."

His eyes darkened with renewed passion at that statement, and he leaned in for a deeper kiss, settling firmly against her.

"Calleigh, you will never dance alone again," he promised, and proceeded to prove that to her once more.

FIN


End file.
